Glynnhild O'Cheallach
"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. But what kills you makes you dead. And sometimes, that too is strength." Glynnhild O'Cheallach, known as "Retribution's fist" by other members of the Ebon Blade, as well as those under her own regiment, was a Knight of the Ebon Blade who helped in co-ordinating the attacks on Icecrown Citadel along with numerous other unnamed adventurers. After the fall of the Lich King, she committed suicide seeing that her purpose in life was fulfilled. Childhood Glynnhild was born to a wealthy family in Lordaeron, long before the release of Thrall and spent most of her life in relative peace, and it was rather uneventful. However, unlike most of her siblings, her desire to see the world as well as be a successful paladin like her father Celathir Anarion, and whilst training she met her future husband, Galahad. Training "I love you. Even if you are a bit of a numbskull at times." - Glynnhild to Galahad. Glynnhild had to discipline herself hard to keep her passionate feelings for Galahad in check, and hardened her soul and mind accordingly, becoming more stern and absolute in her way of doing things - Which made her a good and inspiring leader, as well as effective. Those close to her, however, knew her to be a passionate woman at heart who put her duties first. When war with the Horde broke out again, she dutifully went alongside other members of the Silver hand to combat them. However, they were defeated and forced to retreat, and Glynnhild further distanced herself from others. She went on to marry Galahad and had many children, but due to birth difficulties as well as wounds received in battle, Glynnhild could only successfully give birth to one daughter, Merenwyn, her fifth and only surviving child, for she was barren thereafter. The fall of Lordaeron and the Silver Hand "To me, brothers and sisters! Drive back this undead menace!" When the Scourge attacked Lordaeron, Galahad was quick to assess the situation as hopeless and ordered his wife and young daughter to come with him to Stormwind to regroup, but Glynnhild was stubborn in her defence of her homeland, and told Galahad to take Merenwyn to Stormwind with him, and she would not leave her homeland. Galahad, after a few days of attempting to reason with his wife, gave up and sadly left on his own to Stormwind, trailing behind the rest of the refugees with the very young Merenwyn in tow. Glynnhild immediately went to join the remnants of the Silver Hand in creating the Argent Dawn, and she was made sergant of a small band of roaming knights. Fighting in the Plaguelands "We are the Light's Hammer. Faith is our shield, brothers and sisters. Do not let your guard down!" Glynnhild quickly rose through the ranks, and eventually commanded a whole regiment. Through various victories against small bands of the scourge, as well as Horde and Alliance forces that were butting heads, she, along with the rest of the Argent Dawn, were slowly making progress against the scourge. Even against insurmountable odds, her men and women triumphed, but many knew it would only be so long before her luck ran out. Her regiment was known to her and her soldiers as "Light's Hammer", but to many, it was the "Forlorn Hope." Assassination "I was denied a soldiers' death... Even having lived a soldiers' life." Glynnhild mounted a force to attack Andorhal and liberate it from Araj the Summoner, who she had made it her lifes' mission to defeat after witnessing the monstrosities he alone had managed to raise from the corpses of women and children at Andorhal. After leading her Forlorn hope into the city, she managed to retake half before Araj banished her whole regiment in one swift, decisive blow. One that almost drove the Commander to insanity in her zeal to destroy him, and she swore vengeance, rather than righteous judgement. However, her vengeance would never be complete, for that night in her tent, a Lightslayer extinguished the Light of the Forlorn Hope, and murdered Glynnhild, taking her corpse to Stratholme to be raised as a Death Knight. Death Knight of the Scourge "The Light of Dawn is one that must be extinguished, for in the dusk of the world there will be only shadow." As a Death knight of the Scourge, Glynnhild lead scourge forces against her own regiment and slew men once loyal to her,raising them as ghouls and using them to further the goals of the undead. Just as she was about to strike a blow upon Light's Hope Chapel, however, she was recalled to Stratholme to defend Baron Rivendare, but failed to push back the party of unnamed adventurers that slew him. During the lull of the Burning Crusade, she remained in Stratholme as a mindless minion of the remainder of scourge forces. Attack on the Scarlet Enclave "Abandon your posts! Abandon your homes! Abadon all hope!" However, when Acherus loomed above the Scarlet Enclave, Glynnhild was summoned upwards and given permission to once more lead an attack against the Scarlet Crusade whom she grown - As a Paladin and Death Knight - to loathe so much, and willingly and gleefully she slaughtered in the name of the Lich King. After the battle for Light's Hope chapel where the Death Knights were betrayed, she regained her free-will but not necessarily her sanity, swearing vengeance upon the Lich King for the wrongs done to her and her people. Northrend "This is not exactly how I imagined things to go... heh... y'know?" Glynnhild adventured with many others to Northrend, where she helped where she could with the war effort as a freelance mercenary for a short while, but in Zul'Drak she was promoted to command a small battalion of Death Knights in preparation for the last blow against Arthas, and when the armies of the Ashen Verdict marched upon Icecrown, she was present amongst them. Although she did not strike the last blow against Arthas, instead holding off scourge forces surrounding the adventurers and Tirion Fordring who had moved up to take him on, she received news of his defeat shortly after. Permanent Rest My purpose here is done. Now, my torment ends. However, instead of celebrating with everyone else, Glynnhild O'Cheallach, Knight of the Silver Hand, Commander of the Forlorn Hope and Death Knight of Acherus, looked to her knife and with her purpose in life fulfilled, stabbed herself in her heart and died instantly. She was buried in Darrowshire, where she had grown up, and finally was at peace for the first time since she had given birth to Merenwyn, who she had never spoken to after Lordaeron's fall. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Death Knights Category:Paladins Category:Deceased characters Category:Argent Dawn Category:Death Knights Category:Paladins Category:Deceased characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Lordaeronians Category:Characters Category:Alliance